Draeden
by HYUN19
Summary: this is my first time doing this :D i'm new so please be nice when writing any reviews. thanks i love Derek hale and Braeden's relationship! so i had to write something.
1. Chapter 1

_Draeden_

Tosha Esther Naomi Heri 

Braeden

I stopped and looked at the eerie clouds that were coming towards me. I've been out here for a whole week looking for Kate Argent, but there was no sign of her anywhere. I was beginning to give up when I remembered why I was doing this in the first place, Derek Hale. I don't know why I agreed to help him and betray the kalvras, Derek hale is a supernatural creature and I hunt supernatural creatures for a living. Why the hell would I feel this way about him? I've never let myself feel anything about anyone but me.

"Who are you looking for?" I turned to the sound of the voice. It was an old man, raggedy looking man if I may add.

"I'm looking for a woman" I answered back at him,

"there are many women here, I may need more detail?" This man is crazy! There is hardly anyone here. But I gave him the details anyway,

"She's tall, blonde hair and her name is Kate Argent. If that helps you?" His face looked strange all of a sudden; he went white, he looked terrified.

"You've seen her haven't you?" I asked him calmly trying not to scare him even more then he already is.

"No! I do not know her, please leave!" His shouting now, arms in the air "please, just tell me' I said JUST LEAVE!" He shouted. I was surprised, for an old man his got a voice.

"Fine, fine I'm leaving" I didn't want to push him anymore than I already have. Leaving the man behind me, I went around the small town looking for any other signs of Kate. Damn how hard is it to find a freaking blue jaguar!?

Derek

It's been a whole week, since I've seen Braeden or heard from her. I need answers from Kate now; I'm losing my powers, and I don't know what to do about it.

"Are you going to do anything about my missing bonds?" peter asked coming out of the shower.

"I'm working on it; so if you're not going to help shut up!" I shouted back at him, I was getting sick and tired of his bitching.

"What do you think I'm going to do without those bonds?" he continued talking, while drying his hair.

"How will I eat Derek?" his still talking but I'm trying not to listen now.

"And where the hell is the mercenary? I'm not paying that amount of money if she's going to take so much time getting that bitch". He was pacing around the loft like a jackass.

"Just let her do her job peter" I said. He looked at me like I said something really stupid, and to him I probably did; anything that doesn't come out of peter's mouth is stupid.

"At least she's got a job, what about me? I can't work". He sounded almost scared, I couldn't help but laugh.

" Get a job too idiot" I told him, now he looked mad, I wasn't surprised. Peter's face changed and his eyes glowed a bright blue colour, I did the same but instead of turning blue my eyes turned a golden yellow colour. He stopped and looked at me strangely, almost like he was worried about me.

"what happened to your eyes?" peter asked me

"That's what I want to find out" and I was willing to do anything.

Braeden

"Hey kid!" great now I'm yelling at kids, but I know he knows something. "Leave me alone, you're crazy" he yells back at me, and I don't blame him I feel crazy. I'm out here running after the poor kid asking him about a blue jaguar lady

." I just want to ask you some questions, please" he finally stopped and turned around, face red from all the running.

"I don't know anything lady!" He tells me still breathless from the run. "I heard you telling your friends about the blue tiger lady" I told him. He looked away for a moment.

"Why do you want to know about her for?" he asked, "she has something of mine; and I want it back" I know it's a lie but what the heck he doesn't know that.

"I saw her down by the boats with some guy, I don't know what they were talking about though" he was trying to be tough now. But it's kind of hard for a guy like him, his petit and not the good kind.

"Which way? And how long ago?" I asked unusually fast, I'm hoping he doesn't notice that I'm nervous.

"Umm up north near the market, an hour ago" he said than just turned around and walked off around the corner until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Well thanks kid" I said to myself, I went on the same direction the kid told me to the loading docks. There were a lot of boats here most of them old and worn out but people still use them to fish. Just behind the old looking boats there was a very expensive boat, new from the looks of it. It Had a name on the side that said 'WHTWHU' I wasn't sure what the word meant but I went in for a closer look at the boat to see if there was anybody inside it. "Can I help you, Mercenary?" a voice came from behind me, I turn fast gun in hand ready to fight. How does he know who I am? Shit this is bad very bad,

"Who are you?" I asked back; he smiled at me. Was he working with Kate or looking for her?

"My name is …" he said calmly, walking closer to me I took a few steps back from him

"How do you know who I am?" trying to sound like I wasn't affected by the fact that he knew who I was.

"Everyone knows who you are Braeden, you're a Hero" I was surprised he thinks I'm a hero? Ha in what world. I get paid to do what other people would never do in their life time.

"A hero? I don't save anybody if you don't pay me first, last time I checked you don't pay heroes" I was confused, what does this guy want from me exactly? I was wasting time I had to find Kate. "I consider you a hero" he said simply looking at me like he knew me, I started to walk away from him when he grabbed my hand. "Let go of me! What are you doing?" I was yelling now what the hell was going on with him? I punched him in the face when he didn't let go. "Braeden don't you remember me? I'm your father" he said.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The girl that cried Jaguar

BRAEDEN

I don't have a father, or a mother at that, why the hell is this guy saying this? "What are you talking about?" I asked him still ready to hit him again if he tried anything. "You really don't remember me? Honey it's me your old man" his moving closer towards me, like his about to hug me or something.

"I DON'T HAVE A FATHER!" I yell at him hoping he will listen and leave me the hell alone. He looks at me like I said something insulting to him. It wasn't my fault I didn't know him, how the hell am I supposed to know I have a father still walking around? "How can you forget me? Where is that necklace I gave you when you were two?" he was almost begging me to remember him I really tried to remember but….nothing.

"I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong person" I told him and I turned and ran as fast as I could away from the man. "BRAEDEN!?"I can hear him screaming my name I couldn't help but look back at him, his….. Crying what the hell is going on? Is this some kind of trick? I really don't know anybody named Alan Deaton

DEREK

"What happened?" Scott asked me, all the kids were in my loft for some reason I didn't have time for this. "What are you talking about?" I replied to him half of me already out the door. They all followed me like little puppies the annoying ones, "Hey! Derek can you wait up? Tell us what Kate is doing here…..alive" stiles ran in front of me to stop me from leaving which was a bad idea on his part, I can tell he knew that too because he quickly moved his arm.

"I'm taking care of it" I told them hoping that they will drop it and leave I had to find Braeden she's been gone for too long. "What do you mean by that?" the questions keep coming about how Kate is now some weird were-jaguar and the money that was stolen. "It means I'm taking care of it okay?" I was getting frustrated I don't have all the freaking answers to any of the questions. "Now I'm leaving…..so get out of my loft". I told them while shutting the door before they could say anything or ask any more questions.

"Where are you going Derek?" I hear Scott ask behind me, what in the world they want from me! I don't know what I'm really doing. "I'm going to find Kate" I said plainly, "what? On your own?" Scott continues his always the caring type wanting to help whenever he can and I respect him for that, but this is my fight and I want to go at it alone. This has to be my fight I have to get my powers back and look for Braeden make sure she's alright. "We'll come with you" he adds putting his hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking away again.

"No, I have to do this alone Scott you guys go back to school or home or where ever you guys go okay" I told them with a smile trying to ease their worries about the situation. I jumped in my car after they left the loft, I heard my phone start to ring and vibrate in my pocket I looked at the caller id to see who was calling me but the display said 'unknown caller'. "Hello? Who's this?" I asked on the phone I could hear breathing on the other side of the line but they didn't say anything I waited, then heard her voice; it was quite and upset but it was Braeden's voice. "Derek? I –I found Kate she's in Mexico" she told me still sounding upset "wait, what's wrong?" I asked her a little too quickly I was worried about her she's a tough girl I couldn't believe that anything could make her flinch.

She waited a long while to answer the question, "nothing….." a flat out lie something must be wrong I had to get to Mexico fast. "Okay I'm coming" I told her and hang up the phone.

BRAEDEN

Why did I call Derek for? I can deal with all on my own Kate is in this town somewhere I just have to find her before he gets here. Alan Deaton… where have I heard that name before? I know I have, in beacon hills there's a Vet Doctor who has the same name I've never seen him before though I wonder if his the same guy?. All of a sudden my phone vibrates, it's a message from Derek:

_Derek Hale: I'm here, Where are you?_

He is here? Already? I was so glad that he came so fast to help me. I quickly texted back to him where I was then put my phone back in my pocket. I could still see the boat from where I was, I could see a woman and another man in the boat walking around talking. I was sure it was Kate, then as they were walking inside the boat the woman turned towards the man and jumped on him attacking him with her claws. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and I throw a punch at the person without seeing who it was. The person's eyes turned blue as he caught my hand before it made contact with his face. "Is this how you say hi to everyone?" he said to me and then he stepped closer towards me and it was Derek standing in front of me with a smirk. "Yea it is, if they sneak up on me" I told him as he let go of my hand I couldn't help but smile at him. All of a sudden we heard the door to the boat swing open and Kate walked outside and howled at the moon.

"She's just killed someone in there" I told Derek we are both trying to hide so Kate won't see us. She jumps off the boat and starts walking on the docks towards me and Derek her face looked horrific. "Derek! I know you're here!" Kate yelled how does she knows that

Derek is here? Is it the whole, I smell your scent thing? It's weird as hell "can't you guys hid your scent or something?" I ask him with my hands in the air like I was trying to show him how to turn off his scent. He shrugged and went in the direction were Kate was, "Kate! I want what you took from me!" Derek said still walking towards Kate he grabs her arm without hesitating and pulls her to the ground so fast I was surprised that Kate herself didn't stop him or did she want him to drop her?. "Ooh baby! I knew you still had a thing for me" she said with a smirk, for some reason that made me angry that she and Derek have a past and I didn't.

"Just tell me how and why you took my powers?"

"Aww I'm hurt not even a hello?"

"I'm not in the mood Kate! If you don't tell in the next 10 seconds I will rip your head off"

"You're still the romantic one"

"You're asking the wrong person Derek" she said while looking at me with a big smirk on her face, why the hell was she looking at me for? "What? Why are you looking at me?" I asked her

"What does Braeden have to do with this? Derek asked

"Her family is Venantium"

"Venantium?" Derek repeated the word, his still holding on to Kate's arm tightly while staring at me intensively. I was scared, what was going on? Family? "What's with the look?" I asked Derek

"You wanted me to trust you?! But you've been lying to me the whole time!" his mad why the hell is he mad at me for I haven't lied to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the reason my family is dead!"

"What?"

"Your family murdered my family"

"My family? I don't have any family!"

"Oh really? So you're telling me you don't know who the Venantium are?"

"No I don't, who are they and why do you think they are my family?"

DEREK

I can hear her heart beat its fast real fast she's scared, I don't know what to believe I don't really know Braeden that well. She's a stranger someone I just haired for a job I don't have to protect her or stand up for her, if she really is part of Venantium family I have to find out where the rest of her family is hiding.

"Venantium is Latin for 'The Hunters' they hunt down and kill werewolves"

"I don't know who they are Derek, I was an orphan, and I never knew my family I didn't even know if they were alive until yesterday" she said calmly

"Yesterday? How?"

"My dad found me… well that's what he told me anyways"

"He found you? How do you know his your father?"

"That's the thing I'm not sure, I don't know who he is I don't remember any of my family members"

She was telling the truth and I believed her, Kate stands up and faces me with her cat eyes. She growls at me her teeth sharp as blades. "You're believing this crap?" Kate asked me, she's facing Braeden now looking her up and down like she's looking for something that's hidden in Braden's clothes. "Yea I do" I tell her simply and calmly

"So what? She tells you something and you automatically trust her?"

"I don't trust you Kate not at all"

"We've known each other for years how can you not trust me? You loved me once didn't you?"

"Yea we've know each other for a long time, no I don't trust you, yes I loved you but that was all in the past"

"So you telling me that you don't have feelings for me anymore? Because it didn't seem like it three weeks ago"

"Umm guys can you two have your couples fight later" Braeden tells us in a monotone she's moving backwards away from me and looking up above my head. I turn to find two giant looking beasts I don't know what to call them but they were big.

"What are they?" I freaked out by their size, all I could think about was grabbing Braeden and getting the hell out of there. But instead Kate punched me in the face and ran towards the beasts as though she knew them.


End file.
